


Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for My-HiME

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [7]
Category: Mai-HiME, My-HiME
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) Prologue<br/>2) Mikoto. ’Nuff Said. - Mikoto x Mai<br/>3) Control!! - Takeda x Natsuki<br/>4) Tea-Instincts - Shizuru x Natsuki<br/>5) Bubbles - Alyssa & Miyu<br/>6) Gotcha! ...Or Not - Akira x Takumi<br/>7) Weaknesses - Yukino x Haruka<br/>8) Indecision - Tate x Mai, Tate x Shiho<br/>9) The End And Beginning Of Gossip - Chie x Aoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Krabbels met als thema "Een Douche", voor My-HiME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109294) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



“Mashiro?” The name was drawled in a way that annoyed said Mashiro to no end.

“Yes, Nagi?” she said, dangerously polite, while gritting her teeth. “Is something the matter, Nagi?”

A scrawny, pale ‘boy’ leaned over her shoulder. “I heard this rumour while I was spying on the HiME the other day...”

“What rumour, Nagi?”

“That there was an Orphan in the shower room at the gym. But that can’t be, because I didn’t send it. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Mashiro?”

“Oh, the one I sent out to get used to your scent, you mean? It’s doing fine, thank you.”

Nagi’s eyes all but popped from their sockets. She was stealing his devious tricks!


	2. Mikoto. ’Nuff Said.

Mai sighed blissfully as she stepped underneath the hot flow of water. Long days like this were the bane of her existence. Well, of her feet and migraine, at least. At any rate, it was nice to be able to relax for a bit and have some time for herself.  
  
“Mai-chan!”  
  
The shriek pierced Mai’s eardrums at the same time the small body collided with her’s. She smacked against the wall, the blow only cushioned by her breasts.  
  
“Mikoto!” Mai turned around to find a fully-clothed Mikoto bouncing up against her.  
  
“Mai-chan, I shower with you!”  
  
“But -”  
  
“Pleeeeaaaasssseee...?” Mikoto whined, making huge puppy-eyes.  
  
Mai sighed. “Then at least take your clothes off.”  
  
She was really too tired for this...


	3. Control!!

Ice-cold water was the only thing Takeda used to bathe with these days. Because ever since he had encountered the passion of youth, even a simple task such as washing his body was a challenge.  
  
Each time he took his clothes off, he was reminded of Kuga Natsuki... of her skirt flapping in the wind... of that night on the beach... of _all the things he should not be thinking about if he wanted to stay focussed!_  
  
Takeda hurriedly stepped into the icy bath he had prepared, desperately trying to quench his raging libido. For a moment, it seemed to be working... until he remembered how cold the looks Natsuki would throw him were. Takeda groaned, feeling like drowning himself.


	4. Tea–Instincts

Natsuki was not prepared for the assault. After all, it wasn’t like Shizuru made a habit of storming into the bathroom and pinning her against the wall. The sneak and tickle approach was more her style.  
  
“Shizuru, what -”  
  
Shizuru turned on the shower, drenching them both thoroughly. Natsuki yelped and struggled, but Shizuru held her tightly and merely admired her now see-through nightgown.  
  
“Goodness, I almost choked on my tea-leaves this morning.” Shizuru said in her casual way, though there was a dangerous glint in her eyes as she looked up at Natsuki. “Do you know what that means?”  
  
Natsuki shook her head.  
  
“Someone has been thinking inappropriate thoughts about my Natsuki.”  
  
“Ugh...” With these results, Natsuki didn’t mind.


	5. Bubbles

“Are you sure you’re alright again, Miyu?”  
  
“Yess, Miss. All damages have been repared.” Miyu replied with a minimal twitch. “Now please undress, so I can help you bathe.”  
  
Alyssa complied and stepped into the bath tub. She chatted merrily while Miyu washed her hair and rinsed it out, knowing how much her not-quite-human friend enjoyed the sound of her voice. Then, in a rare stroke of childishness, she splashed water into Miyu’s face. Miyu did not bat an eye.  
  
Then she _did_ bat an eye. She blinked rapidly, her red eyes becoming unfocussed.  
  
“Miyu, are you alright?” Alyssa asked worriedly.  
  
Miyu stopped blinking and muttered: “Bubbles...”  
  
“Miyu! I thought you’d been fixed!”  
  
“Your voice, Miss... it looks like bubbles!”


	6. Gotcha! ...Or Not

Akira had come to look at it as a game.  
  
Takumi had a (suspected to be hereditary) knack for walking in on her in places and/or on times when she was prone to be undressed. When she lost count of the number of times this had happened, she had started counting anew. But this time, her mission was to get even with him. The catch? She proved no good at it.  
  
The score that morning was two to thirty-eight in Takumi’s favour. Akira got up, groggy and grumpy, and went about her usual business. She scratched her head, yawned, stretched, yawned again - and suddenly remembered.  
  
It shouldn’t have surprised her; Takumi exited the bathroom then and there. Another failure...


	7. Weaknesses

It was common belief that Haruka was unstoppable and had no weaknesses. Yukino knew better.  
  
Haruka was the strongest and most admirable person she’d ever met, but after spending so many years together with her, Yukino had gotten to know her weaknesses too, the little things she could never resist. Chocolate soufflé from the _Lindenbaum_ , hyacinths, ducklings, spas. And Yukino.  
  
It had taken her a long time to figure that last one out, and even longer to realise the same was true for her, let alone gather courage. But finally she filled a luxurious hot-tub for them, added hyacinth-scented bath-oil, rubber duckies and take-out soufflé to the side, hoping to add ‘Yukino’s lips’ (or maybe ‘naked Yukino’) to the weakness-list.


	8. Indecision

Reputations had been built during the HiME Carnival.  
  
Maybe that was why Yuuichi was here now, pinning Shiho to the wall in the cramped shower stall of his apartment, just as he had done to Mai mere days ago.  
  
Years had passed since the Carnival. Yuuichi’d thought he knew where he stood by the end of it, but as those years went by, the things he had based his decision on had changed. Mai grew shy of commitment, unwilling to deepen their relationship too fast,. And while Shiho had remained clingy, her body was no longer that of a girl.  
  
In the shower, both women now felt curvy and slick. Though ‘firm’ of body, Yuuichi had lost all resolution again.


	9. The End And Beginning Of Gossip

Old gossip gets ‘old’ quickly. Chie knew this, so she had come to the beach prepared. Waterproof sun-lotion would be sure to provide a valid excuse to have fun with Aoi when there was nothing more to talk about.  
  
But even Chie hadn’t expected the fun they would get.  
  
The lotion-massage-slash-shameless-public-groping-session left Aoi wanting more, and Chie wasn’t about to deny the brunette _that_. They trekked across the beach under the guise of ‘mere friends’, but dropped all pretences when they reached the bath house.  
  
They stumbled into the public shower, lips locked and limbs entangled - only to bump into Mai and Reito, who were in a similar position and had apparently forgotten to lock the door.  
Check mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
